El destino
by Crahe zw
Summary: Una antigua pareja se une después de tener a sus hijos descubren a bajo terraza, pasan la mayor parte de su vida ayudando a la banda Shane
1. Chapter 1

hace mucho tiempo en este mundo y en esta galaxia existió una familia. Un joven llamdo Alex y una joven llamada rosario. Estos jovenes fueron unidos por el destino. Y tuvieron su familia La familia WOLFBLOOD

esta historia comenza en nuestra época En la Atlántida. Dos reyes tuvieron 5 hijos y solo esperaban a la 6. Era una niña. La llamaron rosario. Era una bebe muy tierna y adorable. Pero a solo unos días una mañvada bruja la echizo y solo uno seria capas de liberarla de su echizo. Y de eso tratara esta historia.

El 20 de diciembre comenzó todo

Un día rosario de 13 años era una ada;pálida,ojos violeta y pelo negro muy alta y tenía su mandoble en su funda. estaba bajo un árbol cercas del palacio real leyendo el libro de caballería se notaba la emoción a simple vista. No dejaba de pelar los ojos al leer con entusiasmo. hasta que lo termina.

—ya quiero leer la otra parte —dijo rosario con mucha emoción y cerrando el libro con delicadeza

rosario estaba muy emocionada, fue al palacio y le fue con el rey.—sumajestad, he leído el libro y me preguntaba si ¿me pudiera concedir el honor de que me puedan dar la otra parte de la saga de lobos y caballeros 2? —pregunto rosario haciendo reverencia como señal de respeto hacia el rey de Atlántida

—princesa rosario, mi querida hija, leíste todo el libro en menos de una ora, me sorprendes, te daré el libro cuando pueda —dijo con firmeza el rey de Atlántida

—gracias su majestad —dijo rosario haciendo la reverencia hacia su padre

—¿alguna cosa mas princesa rosario? —preguntó el rey de Atlántida

—no su majestad,seria todo, muchas gracias por su tiempo —dijo rosario saliendo

rosario no solo era la princesa de Atlántida, tenía una vida en la cuidad de Hidalgo como una estudiante en su escuela ,en ese mismo día se mudo una familia en la cual Estaba un muchaco al que le decían alex. Era un muchacho muy alto.; Moreno de ojos cafés ,solitario que amaba la música y creía en cosas que los demás no creían como la Atlántida, los extraterrestres y las sirenas. Pero no contaba con que ese día conoceria una ada y comenzaría una vida juntos, rosario se acercó para conocerlo.

—Hola señorita. Lo principal es presentarme, mi nombre es Alex,nos acabamos de mudar a este vecindario —se presentó con mucho respeto saludando de mano

—hola me llamo rosario, un placer conocerte —rosario

—¿Como estas? —Pregunto Alex

—bien y ¿tu? —pregunto rosario

—bien, ¿crees que nos podamos ser amigos? —pregunto Alex

—claro —respondió rosario

Desde ese momento comenzó una gran amistad aunque a rosario le empezó a dar un poco de miedo pero poco a poco lo perdió y una sensación muy rara tenía. No sabia ella que le pasa, era algo que jamás en su vida le había sucedido, estaba enamorada de Alex

Tengo Un Pobre Corazon  
Que A Veces Se Rompio Se Apago Pero Nunca Se Rindio

Entre Estrellas De Carton Perdi La Ilucion  
Que Llegara Un Angel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame

Y De Pronto Un Dia De Suerte  
Se Me Hizo Conocerte  
Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino  
Ahora Creo En El Destino  
Tenerte por siempre  
Tenerte Conmigo  
Pero mas suerte es quererte tanto  
Que tu sientas lo mismo

LA NUEVA BELLA DURMIENTE

Dicen Que este loco Amor  
No Tiene Solucion  
Que Tu Mundo En Mi Mundo No  
Que Tu Mundo y Mi Mundo No

Entre Estrellas De Carton Perdi La Ilucion  
Que Llegara Un Angel Me Levante Que Me Pida Que Lo Ame

Y De Pronto Un Dia De Suerte  
Se Me Hizo Conocerte  
Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino  
Ahora Creo En El Destino  
Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo  
Pero mas suerte es quererte tanto  
Que tu sientas lo mismo

Y De Pronto Un Dia De Suerte  
Se Me Hizo Conocerte  
Y Te Cruzaste En Mi Camino  
Ahora Creo En El Destino  
Tenerte Por Siempre Conmigo  
Pero mas Suerte es Quererte Tanto  
Que tu Sientas lo Mismo...

pasaron meses y ambos se habian enamorado.

el día 21 de febrero en la tarde

—hola rosy —saludo Alex

—hola cris —saludo rosario

—¿ como estas ? —pregunto Alex

—mal y ¿y tu? —pregunto rosario

—bien ¿que te paso? —pregunto Alex asustado

—mi novio me dejo. Y la muerte azul me dio máximo hasta el 10 de marzo para salvarme y mama esta enferma —dijo rosario

—lo lamento, ¿existe forma de que te salves? —Pregunto Alex preocupado

—si, pero no creo en eso —dijo rosario

—¿porque? —pregunto alex muy preocupado

—mi novio me dejo sin explicación alguna. La única forma de que me salve es con que encuentre a alguien que me ame, pero deje de creer en el amor —dijo rosario con miedo de que Alex supiera que lo amaba

Criss se sintió muy mal. El creyó que rosario no la amaba y no se dejaría ayudar, también dejo de creer en que la vida era un regalo, y dejaría de vivir.

—entiendo , bueno ya no tengo nada en esta vida, me suicidare, espero que te logres salvar, nos vemos en otra vida, adiós —huyendo

Rosario en ese momento se asusto y comenzó a perseguirlo para rogarle que no se suicide.

Alex con un gran dolor en su pecho, como una apuñalada se escondió en un terreno baldío, con el objetivo de que el no fuera descubierto

—no porfavor, porfavor no te suicides,TE AMO! —gritó desesperada rosario

criss en esos momentos tenía el cuchillo en su mano, apuntó de cortarse en la parte de las venas, pero escucho y alejo el cuchillo.

—porfavor no te suicides, te amo , te amo —dijo rosario casi llorando

—esta bien —dijo Alex un poco deprimido saliendo de los arbustos

—gracias por no suicidarte —dijo rosario abrazándolo

—ya lo hiba ha hacer —dijo en el oído de rosario mientras correspondia el abrazo

—porfavor no lo hagas. Te amo de verdad —dijo rosario mirándolo a los ojos

—creí que tu ex era al que amabas —dijo Alex

—no,El lo hacia de una forma que no me agradaba. En cambio. Tu eres diferente, eres especial , al principio tenía miedo , fui perdiendo el miedo, sentí algo que nunca había sentido, no sabia lo que era incluso fui a,terapia, pero lo comprendí, estaba enamorada de ti. Te amo —rosario

—te amo —replicó alex

En ese gran momento era muy faliz para ambos, pero no como esperaban

—una carrera hasta las montañas, el perdedor paga los cafés —dijo corriendo

—no me ganaras —dijo rosario persiguiéndolo

Alex y rosario corrieron por el terreno baldío hacie el oeste directo a las montañas, era un camino muy largo. Alex no tenía tan buena condición física pero rosario si y rosario llego en media ora.

—¡gane! —dijo rosario festejando

15 minutos después llego Alex muy cansado.

—ganaste —dijo Alex con dificultad y cansancio

—si, te toca los cafés —dijo triunfante rosario

—en la noche iremos a italian cofee y pides el que quieras —dijo Alex muy alegre— en lo mientras veamos la puesta de sol,¿si quieres?

—claro —dijo rosario.

En esa montaña se podía apreciar las puestas de sol mejor que nunca en ese lugar, los planetas y las etrelas estaban alineados, el sol estaba metiendose haciendo un momento muy romántico para la joven pareja, rosario y Alex estaban muy abrazados juntos, ella se recargo en el hombro de Alex contemplando la puesta de sol, los corazones de ambos sentían que por primera ves se dividían en 2, pasaron muy largo rato hasta que la luna salió por el horizonte.

—es muy hermoso —dijo Alex mirando la luna

—lo es mas teniéndote —dijo rosario mirándola junto con el

La luz de la luna iluminaba la obscuridad de la noche en Hidalgo, era el momento perfecto para un paso muy grande para ambos, no se dejaban de mirar a los ojos se acercaron hasta besarse...


	2. Un futuro asegurado

Un futuro asegurado

Unos momentos después de que Alex y rosario se basarán y la luna saliera.

\- Alex tengo que decirte algo- dijo rosario

\- ¿que es mi amor? - dijo intrigado Alex

\- yo y mis padres tenemos que volver a casa- dijo un poco triste rosario

\- creí que vivías aquí - dijo alex

\- si, lo que pasa es que mis padres tienen que estar al pendiente de sus tierras, más bien vivimos en un castillo un poco alejados de hidalgo- dijo rosario algo nerviosa

\- bueno, en San Luis esta un castillo- dijo alex

\- donde vivo es una isla que dicen pérdida - explico rosario

-atlántica - dijo Alex impresiónado

-si, soy princesa, en poco tiempo seré reina - explico rosario emocionada

\- es increíble, pero creo que las princesas se unían siempre con príncipes - dijo Alex

-es un mito, me pregunto si quisieras ser el rey de atlántica - dijo rosario

\- no había pensado en eso, mecánico, director, escritor, eso sí lo e planeado, pero ser rey no lo había planeado- dijo Alex

-¿pero quisieras o no? - pregunta rosario intrigada

-si tu bienes conmigo si- exclamó Alex

\- ¿a donde? - pregunta rosario

\- me acompañas A ser un rey? - pregunta Alex

-prometes amarme, respetarme en salud, enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe? - pregunta rosario

-te lo prometo - dijo Alex muy sonriente

Al terminar se besaron bajo la luz de la luna hasta que rosario tenía que irse.

-Ya me tengo que ir, te extrañare - dijo rosario

-y yo a ti mi amor - dijo Alex

Se abrazaron y besaron. Al siguiente día en la atlántica de mañana, rosario estaba acostada en la cama hasta que tubo una visión de el futuro, era mayor y había una niña y un niño frente a ella estaba Alex, pero despertó y miro por la ventana, poco a poco un eclipse salió revelando el nombre de Alex y rosario.

-mi destino es estar con Alex - dijo rosario

Al norte de atlántica estaba el lord de sualtafar viendo el eclipse.

\- Alex, perdoname, espero que seas feliz con ella- decía el lord

Paso un mes y Alex estaba con rosario juntos en la noche de aniversario.

-Feliz aniversario - dijo Alex

-feliz aniversario mi sol y estrellas- dijo rosario

Alex tenía un poco de metal en la mano que se le resbaló y le quemó a rosario

-auuuu- grito de dolor rosario

\- perdón se me resbaló, ¿eres una ada?


	3. La propuesta

-si - dijo rosario desanimada

-¿que tienes? - pregunta Alex

-ya me dejarás ¿verdad? - dijo rosario con unas lágrimas de sangre

\- te digo un secreto - dijo Alex

-¿cual es? - pregunta rosario

Alex se acerca a el oído y le dijo

-siempre e creído en las adas, fénix y de más - susurro en el oído de rosario

-pero dicen que damos mala suerte - dijo rosario

-yo digo lo contrario a eso rosario, jamás te dejare - dijo Alex

\- pero soy una ada de la guerra- dijo rosario

-se que puedes ser alguien mejor, no perderé mi fe en ti, quiero decirte algo - dijo Alex

\- ¿cual es? - pregunta rosario

\- hemos pasado por muchas cosas, interminables retos, enojos, alegrías y tristezas, gracias a ti soy feliz, más que nada en el mundo, mi luna azul, as cambiado mi vida al 100, las estrellas se alinearon, los planetas se unieron, la luna brilla como nunca, ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?- pregunto Alex

-Awww mi amor, no se que decirte, es un paso acelerado- explico rosario

-¿pero lo pensarás? - pregunta Alex

-si-dijo rosario

Alex sabía que tenía que convencerla dándole más amor,por 2 oras estuvo enamorandola más y más hasta que a las 12 de la noche del domingo 22 ella dijo la respuesta.

\- rosy,ya es domingo, ¿crees poder responder a la pregunta? - pregunta Alex

-e estado pensando,mucho,y la respuesta es si,si me casare contigo


	4. La boda

Ese día ambos, se besaron y fueron con un gran amigo de ambos, que los casara

 **Fernando -** Bueno, en esta noche estamos reunidos para unir a Rosario González y a Alexander Hernández Estrada en sagrado matrimonio, los dioses antiguos y nuevos serán testigos de vuestros juramentos, comiencen, el hombre primero

 **Alex -** Juro amarte y respetarte. En las buenas y en las malas, respetarte y protegerte en tod momento. Juro vivr a tu lado sin importar nada. Juro amarte, respetarte en las buenas y en las malas. Hasta que la muerte nos separe

 **Rosario -** Yo, Rosario, te quiero a ti, Alex, como esposo, y me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel siempre, en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, desde hoy y todos los días que estén por venir

 **Fernando -** Los votos de amor, son una cadena irrompible, ¿Cuales se dan ustedes?

 **alex -** Estar a su lado. Apesar de las peleas. Enojos y mal entendidos. Jamás divorciarnos

 **Rosario -** Yo te prometo a ti, Alex, estar a tu lado siempre, prometo ayudarte a amar la vida

 **alex -** Te prometo ser fiel, comprensivo. Jamás gritarte, jamás golpearte siempre ayudarte de la forma que sea. Y siempre respetar tus decisiones

 **Rosario -** Prometo y juro ante el gran R'llor, que es testigo de mis palabras, contigo, Alex, estaré hasta que la muerte nos separe, voy a iluminar tu camino, y jamas voy a mentirte

 **alex -** Prometo siempre escucharte. Siempre estar para ti y ayudarte en las labores. Y restar tu religión y creencias

Repetar tu relijion y creencias

 **Rosario** \- Prometo amarte a ti Alex, prometo amarte apasionadamente en todas las formas, ahora y para siempre, prometo nunca olvidar que este es un amor para toda la vida

 **Alex -** Prometo estar junto a ti. Amarte por toda tu vida, y jamás te dejare

 **rosario -** Juro ante todos que nada impedira mi amor por ti, Cristian, prometo apoyarte, serte sincera, pero sobre todo prometo amarte siempre

 **alex -** Te prometo rosario Gonzales Elizalde que siempre te pediré todo con permiso y respeto. Juro que viviré contigo toda mi vida. Te apoyare en todo. Te ayudare. Y cuidare de ti por siempre

 **rosario -** Alex,te prometo si algún día llegamos a separarnos, jamas olvidaré lo que este amor significa, prometo acompañarte siempre, en las buenas, en las malas y en las peores

 **Roberto -** Que así sea, tu Alexander Hernández , ¿aceptas a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu existencia?

 **Alex -** Acepto

 **roberto -** Y tu Rosario González Elizalde ¿aceptas a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu existencia?

 **Rosario -** Acepto

 **roberto -** Así pues por el poder que se me ha conferido, sed testigos dioses de la unión de estas dos vidas que ahora son una, los siete, Cristo, los antiguos dioses, R'llor, Zeus, Júpiter, tomen estas almas y procuren que su amor perdure, que así sea

 **Rosario -** Que así sea

 **Alex -** Que así sea

 **roberto-** Así pues yo los declaro marido y mujer, desde hoy hasta el resto de su vida

en eso, ambos se besaron muy apasionados, comenzando una vida juntos y una gran aventura


End file.
